


Day 1

by orphan_account



Category: this is not part of a fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There is no summary. Read the work not its description.





	Day 1

I could feel the warmth of his skin from the chair I was sitting in two tables away. He was mezmerizingly beautiful. His hair was the color of the freshly turned soil, reminding me of my humble beginnings on the farm as a boy. His eyes were the color of freshly mown grass in the warmth of the summer sun.

He was exceedingly handsome. It has been a while since I have felt this strong about another man. The last time I felt like this it was seventh grade. His name was Sam. He had blonde hair and caramel skin. His eyes was such a dark brown it could reflect all the desires in your soul. Even tho he was fictional I knew everything about him. I read every book he was in and every fan fiction created for him. I knew this was unhealthy but I did not care. I still loved him.

And as I looked at this man in the coffee shop on 5th street on this Tuesday I felt like I felt when I knew Sam. So I decided then, this was the man. The man I was going to kill.


End file.
